


The Devil Inside

by psycho_little_doll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Demons, M/M, Possessão demoníaca, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho_little_doll/pseuds/psycho_little_doll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Começa com um sussurro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Inside

 

 

 

_**Tema:   morte ** _

_** Itens: insônia, lua cheia, medo ** _

 

 

  
  


Começa com um sussurro. Stiles consegue ouvir seu  nome, o seu verdadeiro nome e a voz é tão parecida com a voz d a  mãe  que é quase assustador. Ele  pisca em confusão, imediatamente voltando o seu olhar pela janela. Não há ninguém lá e  então ele  ignora porque não é importante. 

A voz  o  persegue em  sonhos.  Ele  a ignora, mas aquela voz, doce e suave, como uma cantiga, é como  uma faca em seu estomago. 

Não há hesitação, um pingo de dúvida e a voz  lhe  fala metodicamente como  Stiles  tinha matado a própria mãe. Como ele era totalmente inútil. Como a culpa era  dele  por ter arrastado Scott aquela noite. A voz vem todas as noites e  ela  sussurra verdades. 

_**"Você é patético, Stiles."**_  

E então, o silê ncio não veem com o raiar do sol. 

 

 

  
-x-

Scott está sangrando. Muito. E a culpa é  dele .  Stiles  sabe disso porque a voz  havia lhe contado . Ela  diz muitas coisas e agora, com o  melhor amigo sangrando em uma mesa veterinária, ela te diz que  Stiles  não deveria ter ido.  Ele  é fraco, humano e deveria ter ficado para trás. Scott não teria se metido entre um  ghoul e ele , se Stiles  não estivesse em um cemitério, debilmente esperando para ser atacado. 

_**"Você é tão irritante, moleque" ** _

"Stiles? Stiles, você já terminou a pesquisa que eu te pedi?" Derek pergunta, distraindo momentaneamente  o garoto  da voz e da tarefa a sua frente.

"Sim.  Ghouls  são..."

Se Derek fica um pouquinho perto demais,  Stiles  finge não notar. 

 

 

  
-x-

Stiles  evita a alcateia como a quinta praga do Egito  qua ndo pode , mas é inevitável  encontra-los de vez em quando. Todos estudam na mesma escola, tem as mesmas aulas. A voz  diz para ele dançar conforme a música e  Stiles sempre foi  bom nisso porque mesmo antes de seu tormento pessoal começar,  ele conseguia fingir sorrisos como ninguém, quando achava necessário. 

Então  ele  faz igual  a  um robô o que  sabia fazer tão naturalmente. Quando o bando está por perto, observando,  Stiles  conta piadas bobas, ganha detenções a torto e a direita e tenta enfiar a maior quantidade de comida na boca que  consegue. 

Scott diz uma vez que  ele  está estranho. Stiles não vai mais para as reuniões da alcateia ou se senta com eles na hora do intervalo, mas ele consegue dar a boa e velha desculpa sobre a tonelada de lições que você tem para fazer, consegue manter a velha fachada entre uma aula e outra. O suficiente para fazer todo mundo pensar: Stiles? Não sei, ele me parecia bem no corredor. Estranho? Não. A voz  lhe  diz que isso é o certo. Stiles  acredita porque  não é importante e qual o problema em sentar sozinho na arquibancada do campo de  lacrosse?  Ele  não está estranho.

Ele  está  ** insano. **

Talvez não haja diferença entre as duas coisas.

 

 

  
.x.

Stiles  aprende a amar o silêncio. A voz sempre está aí, corroendo  a sua mente, destruindo a sua paz  e o silêncio?

**O silêncio é uma benção. **

 

 

  
.x.

Ele  está   **louco.** ****

Stiles n ão fala para ninguém porque primeiro: ninguém se importa e segundo: não vale a pena.

Do que adianta , se eles vão provave lmente  tranca-lo  em algum lugar, com meia dúzia de pílulas na semana, se  ele  já ultrapassou a linha da sanidade ?

"Stiles?, você está bem, filho?"  John  pergunta e quando a voz  diz não,  Stiles  responde:

"Sim. Tem brócolis gratinado para o jantar"

Ele  já sabe o protocolo. 

 

 

  
.X.

Stiles  está apaixonado por Derek. Scott, de tempos em tempos,  o  obriga a participar de algumas reuniões da alcateia. Stiles Stilinski está apaixonado pelo alpha talvez a um bom tempo - desde quando Jackson virou um lagarto assassino, quem sabe. Talvez antes. 

É estranho ter outra pessoa além de si mesmo admitindo  isso . 

A voz diz  a Stiles constantemente como  ele  é patético por gostar de um cara tão mais velho que  ele . Ela está certa, claro.

Olhe para Derek,  Stiles  responde. Olhe para ele e me diga o que ele veria em mim? 

Ás vezes, nesses raras o casiões em que  Stiles  aparec e  nas reuniões, Derek te olha como se você tivesse o mistério do Universo nas mãos. É estranho, ter o objeto de sua afeição o olhando assim e enquanto a voz dá risada - um riso cruel e frio, terrivelmente desesperador -,  Stiles  solta a piadinha mais ridícula e sem graça para o alpha e ele desvia o olhar, revirando os olhos.

Stiles  sempre perde quando os cantos dos lábios de Derek sutilmente levantando em um pequeno sorriso. 

 

 

  
.x.

No primeiro dia do  solstício de verão, ironicamente em uma lua cheia, você  finalmente quebra.  O xerife  havia saído de manhã cedo para o trabalho, antes de  Stiles  ir para escola, então  ele  se tranca no quarto, a voz - sempre baixa e cruel - lhe conta verdades. Ele não dorme a dias, não consegue, mas se deita na cama do mesmo jeito e escuta.

Ridículo, Stiles.

Se passa horas.  Stiles  escuta e assiste as cores quentes do dia se derreterem para a mais escura noite e é quase poético.

Quando a voz te fala para  ele  levantar e ir pegar o velho canivete que seu pai havia  lhe  dado, Stiles  pega. 

O primeiro corte é o mais doloroso.  Ele  não quer morrer, não é essa a intenção.  Stiles  está só fazendo só o que mandaram, cravando estranhos símbolos que  ele  nunca soube que conhecia. 

Stiles  ri fracamente.  Ele  corta até a voz ficar satisfeita. 

 O que  ele  não espera é Derek arrombando a  porta , a alcateia em seu encalço .

Ou se contorcer do aperto de Isaac e Scott enquanto eles o prendem  em uma cadeira.  Stiles  não espera ter que assistir  Lydia  desenhar símbolos mais estranhos do aqueles que  tinha  crav ado  em si mesmo a o seu redor,  o  corpo convulsionando, tentando se livrar das amarras. 

A voz, que antes sempre era calma,  grita palavrões e  Stiles  repete tudo em voz alta para a alcateia , mesmo não sabendo porque .  Ele  não tem certeza porque se remexe tanto na cadeira, tentando sair, mas  Stiles  sabe que  é  aquilo que a voz quer, então  ele  vai fazer. 

" Exorcizo te, omnis  spiritus immunde , in nomine Dei..."

Lydia  começa e  Stiles  começa a tremer. Machuca, como se tivesse algo dentro de si se agarrando com garras poderosas ao seu corpo e  ele  não entende. 

Machuca e  Lydia  continua de novo e de novo, latim rolando em sua língua feito cetim, até a  voz parar.  Stiles  continua não entendo, mas o silêncio que preenche sua mente parece definitivo. 

Stiles  jura ouvir alguém chamando seu nome quando finalmente a escuridão chega e  ele  apaga. 

 

 

  
.x.

Stiles  acorda em uma cama de hospital, com os braços enfaixados e  com o  pai roncando em uma cadeira.

Ele pisca e espera escutar. 

O  alivio que o atinge quando o bip do seu monitor cardíaco e os roncos do seu pai são a única coisa que  ele  consegue ouvir é imenso.

Ele  tenta juntar essas últimas semanas da sua vida em um único quebra cabeça, mas tudo parece tão estranho e surreal.

Stiles  vira a cabeça e encontra Derek sentando em uma poltrona, mais afastado. Ele não diz nada e muito menos se move e se não fosse pelos olhos rubis  lhe  encarando até  ele  voltar a dormir,  Stiles  pensaria que Derek nunca esteve realmente ali. 

 

 

  
.x.

A explicação  o deixa  deixa pasmo. Possessão demoníaca? Porra.

Parecia tão verdadeiro. E era. Porque não tem como as palavras que aquilo  dizia para ele estarem erradas, podia?

Não. Não. Não.

Stiles  ouve a explicação de Derek em silêncio, como o alpha falava que aquele demônio aparentemente apenas queria destruir a alcateia  Hale , novamente. E como a criatura tinha usado Stiles para conseguir isso. Lydia  intervém algumas vezes, completando aqui e ali, quando Derek começa a explicar os motivos de  ele  ter cavado a própria pele , Stiles sente o estomago revirar. O demônio queria primeiro controlar a sua mente o suficiente para quando, na hora certa e no dia certo, obrigar  Stiles  a completar o ritual de possessão, fazendo assim o demônio controlar não só  seu consciente , mas seu corpo, também.

Mas  Stiles  não entende.  Ele  não faz ia  parte da alcateia. Como algo podia  o  usar como arma contra a mesma?

Ele  consente silenciosamente quando  perguntam se  ele  está bem e dando encerrado explicações quando se vira de costas para seus am igos  e fala que quer dormir.

Eles parecem relutar a ideia, mas vão embora do mesmo jeito.  Stiles  se vira a tempo suficiente de ver Derek se demorar um pouco na porta, os olhos verdes  o  analisando e  Stiles  desvia o olhar, incapaz de aceitar o  que ele  pode ria  ver ali.

 

 

  
.X.

  
No fim,  Stiles  tem uma conversa nada agradável  com o  pai sobre o sobrenatural. O xerife pareceu cético no inicio, mas acabou por aceitar a história toda muito melhor do que  o garoto já  imaginou  um dia. 

 Stiles se sente um lixo.

Ele  apenas não queria envolver seu pai nisso.  John  merecia mais, um filho melhor, alguém menos problemático.

 

 

  
.x.

O hospital dá alta a Stiles  com  uma prescrição de anti depressivos  e o diagnostico de insanidade temporária.

Ele não reclama, aceita calado e quando chega em casa, resolve se trancar no quarto.

Stiles consegue sentir o olhar preocupado do  pai o  seguir escada a cima, mas Stiles  se permite alguns momentos sozinhos.

Ele precisa disso afinal, não precisa? Stiles  adorme logo depois que deita na cama e pode jurar que viu algo entrando pela sua janela.

Stiles  acorda gritando. Só que dessa vez, Derek  Hale  está do  lado dele -como no hospital, há dias atrás- ,  observando como um  falcão. Stiles  nunca admitiria em voz alta, mas ele sente o alivio inundar o peito.

O garoto  pisca algumas vezes, se perguntando se está alucinando agora, porque era só isso que faltava para fechar as últimas semanas com chave de ouro.

Mas Derek pega a  mão do menino  entre as dele e como uma prece sussurra:

" Shhh. Eu estou aqui agora, Stiles. Está tudo bem"

Stiles  nunca quis acreditar tanto em algo.

Talvez ele  acredite.

"Eu não vou te deixar"

 

  
.x.

Derek pega na mão de Stiles novamente, um dia depois, quando a alcateia toda está reunida na casa dos  Stilinski , assistindo algum filme e comendo bobeira. Stiles pisca em confusão, virando a cabeça para olhar o alpha, duvida irradiando de seu corpo.

Derek apenas sorri e aperta mais forte.

**Author's Note:**

> E um obrigada especial a Ava, que me deixou postar depois do prazo. Ela é uma fofa. Beijos.


End file.
